fragmenting_of_an_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Magnus Cnutson Stent
Title: Jarl of Icegale Age: 44 Ethnic Origins: Nordic Equipment: Jarl Magnus, being a warrior at heart, dislikes overly-luxurious apparel, and is instead clad in a heavy bear fur coat, with mail and all hidden underneath it when he rides into battle. Among his closest items, he has the Horn of Ivgurd, the traditional horn passed down from Jarl to Jarl that is more important to his position than any crown, and Smertnus, an axe he wields in one hand which's name means quite literally "Pain" in Norse. Bio: Magnus was born to the Stent clan, an ancient and proud family of which many members had been High Kings in the past. His father was Jarl Cnut of Volgaland, and his older siblings were stuff of legend; Beorn, famed for killing a bear with his fists, and for dying while trying to repeat the feat; Hemling, who slew the eldest son of the High King at the time, and payed for it with his life when the father challenged him to another duel to avenge his son; Engrid, a wild warrior-maiden who wielded a hammer to crush the bones of suitors into the dust; And finally, Halkjellson, who won a resounding victory against the assembled Imperial army at Delsford, supposedly outnumbered by a vast margin. Magnus thus lived under the shadow of his sibling his whole life, and was unable to leave it in any meaningful way. He grew up to be a fearsome warrior, one farmer-lord amidst many others serving his brother. As stories go, he earned the name "Wolfheart" when, after his wife was killed in an attack by savage, monstrous wolves, he, enraged, hunted down the pack, killed them with his axe, and feasted on their hearts. Besides this, his life was more or less unremarkable, and he lived a quiet life with a new wife in his hold, when his nephew, Hrothgar, became High King. Things seemed unchanged at first; But the international situation was evolving, and the Empire grew more and more irritated at the constant Nordic reaving of it's coasts, almost entirely done by the Jarl of Icegale. A war erupted, in which the nords were soundly thrashed, and they had to make a humiliating peace with the Empire, agreeing to halt the raiding, as well as paying a tribute. The first clause was intolerable for the over-mighty Jarl of Icegale, who's primary source of revenue and glory was from these raids, and he promptly resumed his ravaging. This blatant rebellion against Hrothgar enraged the King, and he marched his host to Icegale, smashing the latter's army and burning the Jarl alive along with his flagship. Looking for a trustworthy man to take up the mantle of the west, he gave the role to Magnus, and thus it is that he entered into history's books. Magnus was at first reluctant, but over the years has grown rather fond of the seas, and Wolfheart now spends at much time sailing as he does hunting. Personality: Grim and serious, Magnus, contrary to many Jarls, dislikes needless fighting. Category:Jarls Category:Northman Category:Nordic Empire Category:Icegale